


Tell No One

by EmptyTheBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, I hope god doesn't read this because I will definitely go to hell if that happens, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, season 10, sub cas, this is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTheBlue/pseuds/EmptyTheBlue
Summary: Sex isn't all that Cas thought it would be, especially with Dean.





	Tell No One

Castiel was sitting in the study of the bunker, reading a book that didn't quite capture his attention. This was not the point of reading right now, this was for dramatic effect. 

Dean sat in the chair adjacent to him, slumped over another book of similar content. "Dean, may I ask a question?" Cas spoke, suddenly. 

"Shoot" Dean replied, not even looking up. 

"When I was human, I saw color for the first time." He notes, putting the book down on the table lightly. "I saw many things for the first time, Including you." He continues, "Well, I suppose, more of you. I saw you for the human aspects rather than your soul or your spirit. But that's not the point." 

"Cas, if this is gonna be anything like what we talked about yesterday, I'm leaving." Dean remarks, still not looking all the way up. 

"The point is," Cas insisted, standing for emphasis. This time, Dean glanced up at him. "If you're so attractive, why do you limit yourself to females to let you feel that way?" Cas spoke with all seriousness and Dean looked back down, annoyed and... something else. 

"Do I have to answer that?" Dean said, placing his book aside after a few moments and standing slowly, as not to meet Castiel's eyes. 

"I would like you to, yes." Cas responded. 

Dean looked dumbfounded when he finally met the angel's stare. "Because I like it when girls tell me that I'm hot. It's weird when a dude says that I'm attractive because a lot of people don't like gay guys." Dean pauses. "besides, I don't like guys." 

Castiel takes a moment to process this and formulate his response. "Then why does your temperature rise when I do things that could be taken as sexual?" 

Dean has no response. His thoughts are racing, and his face goes through a few different expressions before he speaks. "Have you been trying to -" 

"Yes, I have." 

"No!" Dean whisper-shouts. He says this, but he isn't entirely sure why. He does have weird dreams and fantasies about the angel that he sometimes can't tell apart. He does question his sexuality at times and there are guys on the internet that do just that to him. But never has he really wanted to have sex with Cas, of all people. Not until recently. Cas doesn't respond or move. "Cas this isn't a joke – sex – isn't a joke. Sex with guys isn't a joke." Dean chokes out. 

"I'm not joking." 

"So, you're serious about... about me being gay?" 

"That wasn't the goal of my words." 

"Then what was?" 

Castiel looks about before stepping closer. "I don't prefer one gender over others. I prefer people over others." He stands as close as he did a few days ago, grabbing the collar of Dean's shirt. "I want the experience. I want to know." 

Dean looks completely flabbergasted. He swallows and nods. Cas lets go of Dean and steps back. "I'll be at your door in an hour. If you need more time, text me." He disappears. 

Dean is left in the middle of the study with no doubt in his mind that this could be the craziest thing he's ever going to do. 

Dean never texts Cas. Cas is at his door an hour later. He knocks three times and Dean answers almost instantly. He just stands there for a while, looking at Cas with something that resembles fear and arousal all at the same time. Cas nods and investigates the room behind Dean, where nothing has changed from its usual dullness. 

Dean moves out of the way and opens the door enough for Cas to enter. 

Neither man knows what they're doing as the door is closed and their lips collide. It happens suddenly but it isn't rough or needy. It's cautious and slow, experimental. Dean's arms wrap around Cas' neck and lie there with ease. Cas takes this as an initiative to pull his own arms around the taller man's waist, placing his hands lightly on his back. 

Cas wasn't really surprised when Dean pulled back for a moment of breath. Cas saw those green eyes and he felt a pang of emotion. Those eyes that were once so full of... not life, per say, but steadiness. Those eyes that knew where these things went and where he was going. These eyes held fear. A fear that never left any more. 

And Dean saw emotion. He couldn't place it, but he saw it. It wasn't just in Cas' eyes, it was all over his face. This was the few seconds of 'we're really doing this' for the pair. It was a moment of appreciation and understanding – relation, more accurately. 

For a second, they were the pair of scared kids that they knew they were so long ago. The scared kids that they would deny they had been any other time. This was the truth, as their cheeks heated up, as they shared this moment that might precede the undoing of their relationship. 

Emotion isn’t what Cas wanted to ruin his experiment. He pulled Dean back into the kiss because he didn't want to feel that... thing... He didn't understand it as a human and he sure wasn't going to understand it as an angel. As a human he would have identified the emotion on Dean's face as forlorn. Now, though, he found it attractive, that's all. 

Dean stood there like that for a while with him, arms slipping around Cas again, gripping his collar and his hair lightly. Cas enjoyed this, that much he could say. The kissing distracted him from the emotion he was previously feeling. 

They swayed without knowing it as Dean opened his mouth to let the angel in. Their tongues swirled around each other and soon enough, Cas noticed that Dean was tugging downwards at his collar, pulling his trenchcoat around his shoulders. Cas moved to help Dean with this by removing his arms from Dean's back and stripping himself of layer after layer. Slowly, of course, as not to kill the mood. 

When he was down to his shirt, Dean stopped him and spoke lowly, his voice rigid with lust. "leave the tie, pretty boy." Cas quivered at the depth of Dean's voice and noticed his eyes once more. They were dark with dominance. This wasn't something Cas had expected, but in the moment, he knew he should have. He didn't know what it was about Dean that he found so attractive at this moment, but the throbbing in his dick responded to it nonetheless. 

He obeyed, leaving the tie but removing the dress shirt beneath it. Dean smiled devilishly and the simple graphic tee that he wore was tossed to the floor in seconds. He stepped back to Cas, this time one hand grabbing his shoulder and the other gripping his tie. He pulled the tie with force, bringing Cas onto the bed. Cas crashes onto Dean, awaiting action... or orders. 

Dean saw the hesitation in Cas' eyes and chuckled darkly. "Not so eager to get the experience started, now are we?" The sound went right to Cas' dick and he let a small moan escape. This made Dean's eyebrows arch, and he pulled the tie taut so that Cas would look up at him. "Or am I wrong?" 

Cas did not want Dean to be wrong. And he wasn't. Cas breathed as heavily as he could and kissed his way from the middle of Dean's chest to his hips. His hands went to steady Dean as Cas removed his boxers and he kissed the head of his cock. He wasted no time going from kissing to licking to full-on deepthroating. Dean grunted and pulled the tie around Cas' neck out of impulse a few times and then yanked it so that Cas got the idea that that was enough. 

Cas pulled up and looked at Dean quizzically. His own dick was painfully hard, and he reached down to try to soothe it. "No." Dean spoke suddenly, just as Cas' fingers graced the heated skin. "You don't want me to tie your hands up, do you?" 

"No," Cas spoke, his voice low but submissive. 

"No?" Dean scolded. 

"No, sir." Cas breathed. Dean looked satisfied with the response and pulled on the tie so hard that Cas fell on top of him. Cas looked up at Dean, who obviously was enjoying this. 

"Come here, baby." He smiled, almost sweetly. Cas brought himself closer, close enough for Dean to bury his face into the angel's neck, his hands moving purposefully down his back to meet his ass. He hummed and landed a smack onto the curve of Cas' butt. Not expecting this, Cas cried out and writhed against Dean. Nice, he thought, and landed another slap, earning another shiver from Cas. "Sit up." He ordered. 

And Cas did, his neglected erection flush against his belly and Dean's fingers grabbing the meat of his butt. His mind was muddled with want, with need. This isn't emotion, this is desire, he thought as Dean's finger pushed past his rim without warning. Without lubrication. He wasn't a proud man, but any pride he had was eliminated when he moaned loudly and rutted himself against the single finger in his ass. 

Jesus, Dean thought, slipping another finger alongside the first. He didn't have to, but he pushed in deeper, scissoring into Cas' prostate, earning another loud moan from the angel. 

But he didn't come yet. 

Dean removed his fingers, earning a sigh that was almost a whimper from Cas. His left hand grabbed ahold of the tie that now dangled loosely from Cas' neck and demanded him to rise on his knees. His right hand guided Cas' hips onto his dick, impaling him and causing him to raise his chin so Dean couldn't see his face. His hands gripped for Dean's chest, knowing that Dean would punish him if he reached for his cock. Dean pulled the tie, snapping Cas' head so that He could look into his eyes. Cas was crying, but he couldn't tell because all he could feel was acetylcholine flooding his veins. Pleasure, that is. 

Dean didn't feel bad in the least. Cas was all over him, his hands gripping mindlessly in sync with the relentless pounding Dean was doing from below. The only real sounds that Cas could form were the incoherent, seemingly pointless fragments of words and sentences. He cursed in enochian a few times and began to move like Dean was moving, taking every inch of Dean into his ass, head spinning. 

Dean pulled Cas' necktie and brought Cas to his face, where he spoke a few words. "I'm going to let you come, but only if you promise to tell no one." Cas nodded feverishly, and Dean took his free hand and gripped Cas' cock and within thirty seconds, Cas had come into Dean's palm. Dean wasn't far behind him, but Cas wouldn't have had any way to know because he blacked out when he came. 

Cas opened his eyes and he was next to Dean, who was using a spare sheet to clean the angel off. It was a sweet gesture, but there was no kindness in Dean's expression. Duty, yeah, but no kindness. Cas sighed and smiled, sitting up to clean Dean off with the same sheet when he offered. 

"Dean?" Cas asked after a few moments. 

"Yes, Castiel?" Dean replied. 

"Was I good?" 

"The best I've had in a while." Dean smiled. 

Cas smiled, too, but he didn't know it because he fell asleep pretty soon after.


End file.
